Blood Love
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: Seras and Integra must fight to save their vampire from a new threat. That is if they don't cut each other's throats in the process... please R
1. Bonds to the Souless

A/N: This fic takes place after the anime while the true villain that is behind the chipped freaks is still on the loose. I haven't read the manga so I'm sorry if any of this is wrong or something else happen, or someone's mother blew up in the creation of this fanfic. Happy readings -

"Police girl, are you ready to become a true vampire yet?" Alucard asked as he and Seras stood in front of the mansion. He looked down at her almost in a fatherly way, "I would much like to see you connect to your true power." The girl sighed and could only look at her feet, she still couldn't bring herself to drink blood, nevertheless be alone. She liked the connection she had with her master; it was something she didn't want to give up. She could feel parts of his being.

"I'm sorry, I must seem so pathetic to you Master. I just… it seems so distant, to become a free vampire." She muttered as she shifted her foot kicking up the dirt on the ground. She touched her neck absent mindedly as she thought about the issue. Her master sighed heavily.

"If this is still what you wish." He growled and shimmered into nothingness. Seras looked longingly at the place her master once was. She wanted to show him she was worthy, that she wasn't weak, and that she wasn't still a kid. Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to break the bond. Alucard was far from human; he was terrifying at his full power.

"Ms. Victoria? I believe you need to be called for a new mission. If you are up to it." Seras smiled at the voice behind her, and turned to greet it.

"Of course I'm up to it Walter! Where do I have to go today?" she beamed back at him. She and Walter had become close over the time they had been together. Now he was such a close confidante. She had told him everything about her fears about losing her humanity. He really seemed to be the only one at the compound that would listen to her. In a way, he almost seemed to understand her fears.

She followed him back into the castle to find out what her new assignment was.

* * *

"So we're going into the new freak lab discovered?" Seras asked as the others gathered. The lab they were going to enter was the one she had been investigating for weeks on end. It had been a few years after Incognito had been killed by Alucard. They had destroyed some of freak labs searching for those responsible, yet it was never solved. 

Seras looked over at Sir Hellsing, as she nodded and arose to speak.

"About six months ago, as you all know, the number of freaks started to arise once again, this is odd since we have already disposed of their source of creating these monstrosities." She looked at every eye in the room, "This means they have another source. After the investigating Ms. Seras Victoria did, it is believed this may be one of the main operations. I called all you in here, because you are my best men. You will be accompanied by both of our vampires. There might be another vampire. " She turned from the group formed in front of her and clasped her hands.

"Be careful, I don't want this like last time we encountered a true vampire. Alucard, I don't want you going full out with it if it's there. I just want the palace shut down, I don't want everyone dieing. You are to leave at 0500 tomorrow, dismissed!" Everyone filled out of the briefing. It was strange to have Integra doing the mission briefings. Not only was it new for her to do such a thing, but she had just gotten out of prison a little while ago. The queen was finally able to get her off after the destruction they had caused.

Alucard stayed behind and watched his master look out the window.

"I don't believe there is a true vampire there," he stated calmly. "I've been around there; I would have felt the power." Integra looked over at the vampire her father entrusted to protect her. She trusted him, even if he was a monster.

"And where exactly do you come up with this theory?" she asked, as she walked over to him. He was such imposing figure, and yet he was so intriguing. He smiled and wicked grin.

"A full fledged vampire would present himself to me." His eyes gleamed as he spoke, and he grabbed her shoulders, "true vampires like to challenge their power with others. He would have known I was a threat and presented himself to me, at least in the smallest way. There is something there, but unless the vampire is a complete slave to the humans." Integra considered this, but she was still set in her decision. She looked up to him, realized how close they really were. As he looked down at her, she could feel his breath on her face. She swallowed hard and turned away.

"I still stand in my orders. I don't trust this place Alucard just to trust it to your pet. If there isn't a true vampire there, there will be plenty of freaks around for the both of you. That should be enough for you to play with your and your guns." She said and walked back to her desk. "You are dismissed Alucard." The vampire smiled once again.

"As you wish." He said and shimmered out of the room. Integra sighed. It was all too much.


	2. Silver Linings

A/N: Umm.. there was something I forgot to mention last time, but I can't remember what it is. Anyways, sorry if anyone seems OOC, I'm trying, but sometimes the story just cries for a character to act a certain way.

"Sir Hellsing, you might want to hear this." Walter said as he stared at the computer screen. "It says that the serial killers that had died in the asylum in Manchester have mysteriously disappeared from the morgue not to long ago. They had died from blood loss, mind you." Integra straightened back up and sighed. They should have found this sooner; she knew there was going to be body bags coming home.

Seras loaded a cartridge into her gun, as she watched a freak attack one of the men. She set it and aimed, but it was too late. She watched in horror as the chipped freak hooked a claw under the chin of the soldier and tore his head off his body, complete with spine. The monster leaned back letting the separated body part drip into his mouth. The police girl screamed and let off a round, obliterating the creature into dust. Seras wiped a tear from her face, she had to be brave. The monsters seemed stronger than before, and in here, there was what seemed to be an endless supply of them. She flipped around at a gurgling behind her. A female freak had torn the throat of one of the men; he was still alive as she made lacerations down his arm. The gurgles were his attempts to scream. Seras picked up his gun and shot the abomination through the chest, making sure to kill the dieing soldier as well. She had never seen them so cruel, so nasty. None of them cared about the threat around them; they paid more attention causing pain and torture.

A bullet ripped through a mob of freaks in the room. Another shot slaughtered a countless amount of others. Seras sighed as a hand went through yet another. Her master finally joined the fight. She watched amazed as he took down one after another, they where no problem to him at all. Alucard sneered as he ripped through the freaks one by one with only his hand.

"You are all pathetic rubbish." He stated drawing his gun on five more, "You don't deserve to have the little power you do wield." With a pull of the trigger, he cleared the room of chipped freaks.

"Oh my God…" Seras whispered as she walked into the laboratory. Blood painted the walls crimson, and entrails even hung from the ceiling. The men covered themselves from the putrid smell and scouted the area for more freaks.

"Looks like they didn't want leave any evidence." A corporal stated and pointed to one of the lesser maimed bodies, "these were the human scientists that conducted the research." Seras nodded and looked and moved on to the next room, where there was just more carnage.

"Ma'am, I think you should see this." A soldier said as he ran over to her, "we found a room that has been sealed off. We were going to just put it off until Private Rangel noticed that the way the blood was smeared, it kind of looks like some sort of symbol."

The police girl followed him back and further into the basement. They came to a huge barricaded door with a strange symbol drawn in died blood. A body was lying close by; one of the hands had been cut off.

"We believe he's the one that drew the symbol, and died from blood loss before he could escape. Ma'am… I think whatever's behind here they were intent on disposing of, or taking it with them, because we encountered a lot of freaks down trying to get in." Seras nodded and set up her gun. The men stood back.

"Then let's just see what's behind door number one." She said and pulled the trigger. The shell ripped into the door and stuck, not going all the way through.

"Wow, guess it's strong-"the soldier stated but was cut off by a Seras' raised finger.

"Wait for it." She said. With that the shell exploded, leaving a three foot hole giving way to the room inside. Seras walked up to the room after the dust had cleared. A slight burning hit her chest, but she dismissed it as she stepped through the hole.

She took a few steps and froze. Pain was searing through her boots. As she gasped, the burning in her chest grew stronger, forcing her to the ground. The lining to the floor scorched her open skin and her lungs burned from the oxidized silver in the air. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. The whole room was lined with silver; each second was torture to her body. Seras Victoria felt herself dieing. A tear hit her face as in her heart she apologized to her master for failing him.


End file.
